The Difference Between Lovers & Friends
by IlluminatedShadow
Summary: “You betrayed me! My heart shattered as soon as you left! I trusted you, you were a brother to me.” “Let me guess, when I left, Neji pieced your heart back together?” Yes.


Erm, this story might be a little confusing. The 1st section isNaruto remembering in his point of view. The second is present time in third person point of view. Sections are split by the really long line.

I rated this one-shot M just in case. I actually think it might be T, but I'm not taking any chances.

Warning: This is yaoi, slash. Nothing graphic (maybe the kissing). Some spoilers for the Chuunin Exams and after. Bad language. OOCness (I try to write in character, but I fail miserably) Fluff, pathetic attempts at humor. Did I mention OOCness?

Pairings: NejiNaru & one-sided SasuNaru & Sasu/mystery person

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, well, I'd be an extremely happy lady.

Reviews are accepted, as are flames (though grudgingly). But leave a reason for your dislike and some constructive critism. If not, atleast be creative with flames. Oh, and about the slash. I am a heterosexual female and know nothing about homosexual relationships, let alone male/male ones. And yes, I probably am already going to hell. So, dont bother reminding me.

C-Chan: Get on with the story!

* * *

The first time Sasuke and I kissed, it was an accident. We were twelve.

The second time our lips met were when we were seventeen. We were sparring. Sasuke slammed his fist into my gut and knocked the wind out of me. As I lay flat on my back, gasping for air, his lips swooped down and captured mine. His tongue plundered my slack mouth. His teeth nipping and tugging on my lips. When he finally pulled back, with only a thin strand of saliva connecting our mouths, he scowled at my lack of responsive.

"Dobe." he muttered pulling me to my feet and walking away, hands shoved in his pockets. I watched him leave and I began to think. When did our rivalry and friendship become something more? Should it be anything more?

I shook my head and started walking home.

_No. Not while he's around._

----------

The first timehe and I kissed, was after my fight with Gaara of the Sand. Unlike my first kiss with Sasuke, who had no intention of kissing me, you were willing. I was resting in my hospital bed, when you walked in. You paused in the doorway; your white eyes analyzing me.

"Came to challenge me to a rematch, Hyuuga?"

You blinked slowly and made your way to my bedside. "No, Uzumaki. I came to thank you."

Before I could ask why, you leaned slowly down and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips. My eyes were wide when you pulled away, then they narrowed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, bastard. You don't just go around kissing people? And don't try telling me you love me, I'm not that stupid."

You glared at me. The harshness of your gaze made me shiver. How did I manage to beat you again?

"I'm not in love with you, stupid. I was just thanking you."

"For what?" You just shook your head and left the room. I remember flopping back onto my pillows and thinking just how similar you were to your weird cousin.

------------------------------

The second time Neji and I kissed was after Sasuke pinned me downand kissed me. I was confused, and I soughthim out.He had become one of my closest friends and sparring partners after our failed Sasuke retrival.He would just sit quietly and listen.He wasthe first who I told about the Kyuubi.He wasthere when I broke down about my less than glamorous life as the most hated being in the village. He held me as I cried and called me an idiot because I thoughthe would hate me. Maybe that's when I started thinking ofNeji as more than a friend.

Anyways, I soughthim out.He meditating under a tree when I sat down across from you.Neji cracked open one eye and studied my face. Bruised lips, pale face, troubled expression.

"Uchiha finally kissed you and you didn't know how to react?"

Not what I was expecting.

"What makes you think…?" I trailed off.

"The signs are there."He smirked.

"How was I supposed to react? I don't think of Sasuke as anything other than a teammate, a friend."

"You don't? There have been bets going around that you and Sasuke were finally going to admit your feelings to each other?"

Bets? I blame Ino and Sakura. Damn their yaoi fangirlness.

"Maybe I would care for Sasuke, if it wasn't for…" I began to blush.

He was silent. "I see. You care for someone else. And you must think they return your feelings or else you would have attempted a relationship with Uchiha."

Silence, then… "It's me, isn't it?"

I began to stand up angrily, unwilling to hear any cruel comments. I can handle disgust from others, but not from Neji. "You egotistical bastard! You're so full-"

I was cut off byhis lips ashe pulled me down into your lap. The last thing I remember thinking is: _Damn, he's good at kissing._

The next thing I remember was waking up the next morning inNeji's bed, naked, and cuddled against a muscled chest.

I blinked and tried to gather my bearings.

"Good morning, Naru-chan." It should've been illegal to sound so seductive in the morning. I squirmed and murmured a quiet good morning.

"Don't tell me you're shy, especially after last night."

"I'm not shy!" I tried to push myself up, but pain shot up my spin. Kyuubi had refused to heal me because it was a waste of chakra. Like I don't have enough. "Neji, what are we now?" I added quietly, squirming a bit.

"Isn't it obvious? Lovers, idiot." He replied affectionately, kissing my soft, blond spikes.

"I thought I'd die before I saw _you_ of all people being lovey and romantic in the morning."

Hesmacked the back of my head. "Is that more normal for you?"

I remember smiling, before snuggling back intoNeji's arms. Thoughts of Sasuke pushed to the back of my mind.

--------

The first time Sasuke and I fought seriously, was on the hospital roof. The second was at the Valley of the End. The third was in the Hidden Sound before I dragged him home. The fourth was on trainings ground #13.

"I don't see why you're so pissed, bastard!" I yelled as I ducked a kick from Sasuke before attacking with a barrage of swift punches and jabs.

"Because- you-didn't-tell-me," he paused in dodging my punches to try land a few of his own, "about- you-and-Hyuuga!" He flung a kunai in my direction which I reflected with a shruiken.

"Why? Are you jealous, Sasuke?" Whoops, that was the wrong thing to say as you sent a giant fireball towards me. I quickly ducked and rolled out of the way, only getting my jacket singed.

You were glaring at me. Your hate filled coal eyes were locked onto my sapphire ones as you glared through long, black bangs.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Neji and me. You're my best friend and I should have."

"Yeah, you should have. You should have told me before I kissed you. Before I fell in love with you!"

My eyes turned to ice. "Don't say that Sasuke. If you had any feelings for me, you would never have left. You would have never killed me!"

"I didn't kill you! Idiot, you're still alive!"

"You killed my heart!" I shouted, you were shocked. "You betrayed me! My heart shattered as soon as you left! I trusted you, you were a brother to me."

"Let me guess, when I left, Neji pieced your heart back together?"

"Yes. Even after I returned from my training trip with Jiraiya, he was there. He was _always_ there."

Pain, shock, realization. So many emotions filled your obsidian eyes. "So if I hadn't left, you would be with me?"

I shook my head. "No. No matter what, we'd never be together. Forget that you love me Sasuke. Marry a nice girl, have babies with her. Forget about me."

"It's hard to forget the sun, once you've felt it's heat." You turn and I find myself watching you walk away again. Just like our second kiss a week ago.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Neji's smooth voice jolted Naruto from his thoughts. The twenty-six year old Rokudaime spoke without turning. 

"About you. Sasuke." Naruto's hair was illuminated by the silvery moon, it's glow reflected on his eyes. Neji wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

Feeling toned arms wrap around him, Naruto smiled and leaned back into the warmth. "I'm glad Sasuke finally settled down with someone. Ten-Ten is good for him."

Neji nodded, resting his head on Naruto's soft hair. "I'm just glad he's stopped lusting after your ass."

Naruto turned and lightly pushed his lover. "He wasn't lusting after me. He just needed someone who could give him what he needed. Sasuke just thought he loved me, he confused the love you feel for a silbling with the love for a wife."

Neji nodded. "But still, I'm just glad he knows your ass is mine."

"What is it with you and my ass!"

"Well, its firm," insert Neji's groping hand, "its also soft-"

"Bastard."

"It's a little small though. But then again, you are petit."

"Not funny."

"Almost feminine."

"You can just sleep on the couch." Naruto wriggled out of Neji's arms.

"Not the couch. I'm sorry Naruto." No answer. "I love you."

Naruto reappeared. In their nine years together, Neji never said those three words.Naruto knew Neji loved him. It was clear in his every action. They would die for each other. But in those nine years, no words of love were exchanged. Not even during sex, when all inhibitationsare dropped. And neither evergot completely plastered.Naruto smiled softly and reached for Neji.

"I love you too." The two lovers shared a slow kiss under the moonlit sky. The smaller one rested his head against the taller one's chest, one hand running through the long, silky hair of his lover.

"You're still on the couch, though."

* * *

Gah! So much fluff and OOCness! 

C-Chan: Dont forget a pathetic attempt at some humor.

(crawls under rock to die)


End file.
